The present embodiments relate to emission tomography or other nuclear medical imaging. Example tomography imaging modalities include single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) and positron emission tomography (PET). A radioactive substance is administered to a patient. An imaging scanner detects the γ-radiation emitted from the patient. The detected emissions are tomographically reconstructed to generate an image object of locations of the emissions in a patient.
Different scans and reconstructions are available, depending on various factors related to the goals of the physician, capabilities of the scanner, and characteristics of the patient. With the advancements in acquisition and reconstruction technology in multi-modal emission tomography, the number of parameters to be adjusted has grown. While multi-modal emission tomography may result in better or more useful information, the added modality scan results in even more settings to be controlled. Manual setup, expert setup, or standardized setup of reconstruction and scanning are typically used, but may not be optimum for the goals, capabilities, and characteristics. It is time consuming and difficult to optimize for each examination. In clinical set up, one tries to set up standardized scan and reconstruction protocols and significant adaptations are discouraged. If adaptation is required, an expert user may be consulted, yet even that user may not have all the information and know-how to optimally set up the examination (e.g., protocols). This circumstance exists for each application and patient. The result is sub-optimal image quality, repeated scans, and/or higher dose burden to the patient just to sub-optimally satisfy the goals.